1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filtering and air intake devices, and, more particularly, to a protective intake hood for air filters of internal combustion engines, compressors, and other air-aspirating machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to arrange on the intake opening of air filters for internal combustion engines, compressors, and other air-aspirating machinery a protective intake hood which admits the air through an intake opening which is arranged on the underside of the hood, adjacent to a vertically oriented intake duct, and that the air intake opening is covered by a horizontal or slightly inclined protective screen. The protective screens of these known air filter intake hoods consist of perforated sheet metal and/or wire mesh. Also known are protective screens of circular outline which consist of a plurality of radially extending fins.
The various known protective screens for air filter intake hoods, while providing a deflection of the incoming air into the intake duct by at most 180 degrees, may be capable of preventing large particles from entering the intake duct, as a result of their screening action. Smaller particles, however, can pass unimpeded through these protective screens. Likewise, there is no, or only an inadequate separation of water, especially rain droplets, from the incoming air.